1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium drive device that drives a recording medium, such as an optical disc, and has an ejectable tray that holds the medium, and particularly, to a structure of a tray ejecting mechanism contained in the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-223348 discloses a disc drive device of an ejectable tray type.
As a disc drive device installed in an apparatus such as a personal computer, a disc drive of an ejectable tray type is widely used.
FIG. 16A illustrates an example of a notebook-size personal computer 100 equipped with a disc drive device having a tray that is ejectable from a side surface of a housing. A front surface of the tray has a bezel 101 attached thereto, which serves as an outer housing. The bezel 101 defines part of the outer housing of the personal computer 100.
In many cases, the bezel 101 has an ejection control button 102 thereon as shown in FIG. 16A. When a user presses the ejection control button 102, the tray is ejected. There are also cases where the ejection control button 102 is provided separately from the bezel 101 as shown in FIG. 16B.